


Decepticon Toy

by Prime627



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced, Gag, Heat Cycles, Plaything, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, tagged, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime627/pseuds/Prime627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw is going into heat, but he's not interested in any of the mechs he has in his group of ex-Decepticons, so he goes looking for Filch (more specifically, her valve), but who he nabs isn't Filch, but Bumblebee's little officer-wannabe. All well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decepticon Toy

Steeljaw knew his heat cycle was coming. He could feel it. His tail flicked in anger as he walked and he looked around at the other Decepticons staring at him. They could feel it, too. They edged away from him, but they didn't understand. He wasn't interested in the mechs here. They weren't...visually pleasing, not like a femme.

He supposed he could coax Filch into her bipedal form if he got her out of the Autobots' clutches, but he couldn't deal with her shrieks and constant SHINY-ing. It was sad and sort of cute how she did that, but right now, he just wanted relief. His heat cycle could begin any day now, he didn't want to be without a valve when it came.

So he excused himself and tore off into the forest to look for the junkyard. The plan was to get Filch out of the junkyard, break her out of the stasis pod, and bring her back to his growing "family" of former Decepticons. But plans had a nasty habit of not going as planned.

When he arrived at the junkyard, he scrabbled over the walls and used the various stacks and piles of junk to get to the center of the yard, using his nose to sniff out the traps and sensors that reeked of electricity. He thought he saw Filch wandering around, and so he pounced and dangled a gag in front of her. It was shiny, something she would appreciate. When he shoved it into her mouth, he thought it was strange that she was already in her bipedal form, something that was unusual for anybot to see. But he gagged her, bound her, and snuck back out of the junkyard.

When he was at his hideout, he realised his mistake. Strongarm, the femme Autobot, was staring at him with wide optics. Purple feathers and some kind of sticky substance was coming off her. Steeljaw growled as he found himself the receiving end of the result of a prank. He sighed and settled down, starting to smirk in a good natured way. Even though he messed up and nabbed Bumblebee's little femmefriend instead of Filch, he still won a valve for all of his hard work.

He tapped one of his claws against her panel. She was tied so her servos were pressed against the area of her back just above her aft, and her knees were bent and tied so they were spread and pressed against her front. It would be rather uncomfortable in a bit, but right now, it kept her secure and the gag kept her quiet. That was all he needed to know.

She flinched and tried to squirm away from him, the tapping turning to rubbing. Whatever she had said, Steeljaw didn't catch because it was muffled by the gag. He smirked at her and tilted his helm, his tail curling in pleasure at his catch. She was better than Filch ever could be.

He laid her down, untying her only to tie her back down on her belly with her legs tied so her pedes were over her back and her arms were at her sides. He licked at her panel, licking and sucking until she squirmed and made muffled noises against the gag. He pulled her panel back and gazed at her valve. He spread the petals, noting the valve's virginity. She was doing rather well for a virgin.

He licked it, listening to her make soft sounds and he smirked into the folds. All femmes loved to be dominated by Steeljaw. He bit the blushing petals, making them red instead of blue. He treated her valve this way until her valve was dripping long, sticky strands of lubricant.

He untied her and left her untied. She calmed down, her hips falling down. She was exhausted from being tied up like that for so long, from being tied up at all. He patted her aft and righted her, keeping her aft in the air with one servo while the other worked at his panel. His spike rubbed against her valve several times. The tip poked the petals, pushed them aside, but never made contact with the dripping opening. He laid out over her, holding her hips and growling in frustration while he thrusted his hips forward repeatedly. Strongarm was whining and crying under him, gripping the earth and clawing it.

His tip brushed the opening. He could feel it. He thrusted forward, hard, but missed again. He instead thrusted against her exterior sensor, making more lubricant coat his length. "If at all possible, it seems that you are too wet, my dear." He reached down, spreading her petals with two digits while he thrusted forward, hitting his target. His tip was buried in her valve. He shifted, releasing her petals.

She was begging him now, pleading for him not to move. Her pleas were muffled as she was forced to suck her own lubricants off Steeljaw's claws.

"Hush now, darling..." He bit her neck, growling as he forced his spike into her. It slowly slid in, the resistance in her valve keeping him from just taking her and her wails of pain making his audios hurt. It broke with a burst of Energon that helped lubricate her (not that it was needed), and her crying grew less and less with every third thrust.

Eventually, she was still, allowing her body to move with his thrusts while dirt and rocks mauled her armor and put blemishes in her paint her fellow Autobots would surely notice. Steeljaw would have to clean her up later.

He was getting close. He could feel his spike swelling and her frenzied efforts to get away were renewed.

"Out, out, out!" She begged him, tried to flip over, but Steeljaw pressed her shoulders into the ground with a servo on her back. The other servo stroked her helm.

"Now, now, little femme...is that any way to act? I am, after all, relieving you of your virginity. Now you won't smell so sweet and you won't act so innocent. In fact, you'll be rather...tolerable. And think of this: Would Sideswipe have been so gentle? So tender?" He lowered his helm and spoke into her audio. "Would your leader have been so understanding?"

She whined and said nothing, but her optics closed and a tear worked down her cheek.

Femmes, Steeljaw thought, were very easy to manipulate. While mechs could handle not being liked, femmes seemed to thrive on affection and appreciation. If he could twist her mind into thinking that he was appreciating her, next time his heat cycle came around, she would beg for him.

He got to the point where he couldn't thrust anymore. His spike was swollen and throbbing in her tight valve and she was twitching and shuddering. She didn't like him, or his spike, yet, but she would learn. She was still young.

Steeljaw overloaded inside her, slowly pulling out when his spike went limp. He watched her drip his coding for a moment, then he scooped her up. "I should get my little toy back to her friends before they come after me. Would you like that?" He brushed her off, waxed and buffed her armor, and took special care to flush out her port. She wouldn't be carrying any of his sparklings for a long time. He wondered how many sparklings he could sire. While he worked, he tried to figure it out.

His carrier had been a gladiator in the Pits and was forced to carry a mech's sparklings (Steeljaw's unknown sire). She had carried a litter for several days before she dropped six sparklings, five of them too weak to live through Shockwave's experiments to change their CNA. Only Steeljaw survived.

He figured he could sire a good-sized litter, maybe three or four, five at the most, but never anything bigger than that. That would take both an incredible sire and an incredible carrier. Strongarm was mediocre and he was...defective. Shockwave was supposed to make all his creations sterile, but he let some of the gladiators (and his carrier) keep their fertility. Steeljaw was allowed to keep his, since he had survived and somehow "earned" it.

Strongarm was mewling in pain. He had broken her virgin valve, stretched it wide, but there was no permanent physical damage. Mental and emotional damage would take longer to heal. He picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder with her aft in the air, everything exposed so her team would know what happened to get her the right treatment.

But then again... He smirked as an idea came to him.

"I know it burns," he cooed, laying her down outside of the junkyard. "I know, I know... You'll be okay. You know why?" She whimpered, staring at him. She let him get between her legs again, and she felt a surge of pain on her valve. She yelped. "Shhh." He smiled, showing her his Energon-stained digits. "I've tagged you, just like they tag pleasurebots. But you will not tell your little friends, will you? No, because if you do, this little thing right here..." He found a reflective piece of metal and showed her the irritated sensor he had pierced and threaded a tag through. "This will alert us." It couldn't really, but it scared Strongarm the way he wanted it to. "Now, every evening, I think you should go out into the forest and sit down. Either me, Thunderhoof, or any of the other Decepticons will come to you. We have heat cycles, too, you know." He smirked down at her. "I know you won't disappoint them, because you didn't disappoint me." She let Steeljaw replace her panel and she laid there, whimpering until Grimlock found her.

Bumblebee was ready to give her a physical on the spot, but she remembered what Steeljaw said. "No, I'm fine. Sideswipe covered me in purple feathers and glue as a prank, and I was mad, so I went to seek revenge, but I ended up falling down a gorge." She sighed, shaking her helm. "But, I'm fine now. I know revenge hurts, for everyone." She smiled a bit.

Bumblebee chuckled and stroked her cheek. "Well, now. Can't argue about that, can we? Just leave Sideswipe to me, Strongarm. I'll make sure he pulls your patrols until you're feeling one hundred percent better. Got it?"

She nodded.

The Autobots left her alone, mostly. Fixit came to give her an Energon cube and Sideswipe glared at her as he walked by, covered in mud, but other than that, she was alone. That gave her time to think. Why had Steeljaw gone after her? Did he love her the way she loved him? Perhaps. He probably has just a funny way of showing it. But he seemed surprised to see her when the feathers started coming off, as if he didn't expect her. Strongarm sighed and rolled over, closing her optics. She thought about what happened in the woods, and she wondered if that would ever happen again. She growled as her systems heated up and she practically begged for some 'con with glowing optics to come and force her legs open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
